Quincy: Letzt Stil
is the last resort for a Quincy using the Sanrei Glove.Bleach manga; Chapter 124 Design & Appearance at an alarming and powerful rate.]] "One will get burned if he wields a flame too great to control. If you take Sanrei Glove off, you will get an immense amount of power for a short while, but after the surge, you will no doubt...Lose all of the Quincy Powers you possess." - Sōken IshidaBleach manga; Chapter 125 By removing the artificial repulsion to spiritual energy that the glove placed on them, the Quincy user will experience an abrupt increase in power as their reishi gathering abilities (which were greatly increased during the Sanrei Glove training) absorb huge amounts of energy, along with a change in appearance. The Quincy gains a more battle-ready form of the standard Quincy attire, with the Sanrei Glove's bow separating from itself and remaining in the users hand, and what appears to be armor covering their left side and arm. This shoulder armor is a silver color, bearing the common blue Quincy cross, while the white clothing area of the outfit contains rows of parallel blue vertical lines. A blue, flame-like object resembling a quiver of pure reiryoku forms on the Quincy's right shoulder. It collects large amounts of reiryoku, reiatsu and reishi from its surroundings, in essence storing "arrows" or the energy for them. While in this form, the Quincy will absorb energy from their surroundings at such an alarming rate that they can actually deconstruct spiritual objects, such as buildings in Seireitei. Use ...]] .]] In such a state, the Quincy is able to fight with extreme strength and speed, and can completely overwhelm an average Shinigami captain. It could be seen as the Quincy equivalent to bankai, however this is incorrect; The Quincy: Letzt Stil is definitely more powerful (though to what extent is unknown,) and can only be used once as a last resort, whereas a Shinigami's bankai can be summoned whenever necessary. Uryū Ishida used this form against Mayuri Kurotsuchi after being pushed to his limit. A regular arrow shot in this form was able to injure the captain to an extent, but angered him to the point of revealing his Bankai. Uryū warned him beforehand the next arrow would be three times more powerful, but was halted and surprised by his bankai release. Slowly being affected by the poison in his body, Uryū charged his bow, and fired an incredibly powerful spirit arrow. This arrow was powerful enough to cut Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō completely in half and leave a huge hole in Mayuri's body that destroyed most of his organs, or at least where his organs should have been. #'Spirit Arrow Augmentation:' The power of the users' arrows are drastically increased; a standard arrow was enough to push a Captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, into releasing his Bankai. A charged arrow, arguably at full power, was enough to cut Mayuri's Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō completely in half, and continue traveling until it pierced a huge hole into his chest; even then the arrow still had enough power left over to cause large scale damage to the structures in Sereitei.Bleach anime; Episode 44 #'Reishi Dominance:' As stated by Kurotsuchi, Uryū was no longer using collection of spiritrons, but "dominance" over them. Using the Letzt Stil, a Quincy can go past his mortal limits and break down spiritual structures, such as buildings, for their own power.Bleach manga; Chapter 125 #'Vast Spiritual Power:' After the Letzt Stil is released, the Quincy is engulfed in a tremendous and powerful blue aura, which is actually their reiatsu being released. Mayuri was shocked at how Uryū's Spiritual Pressure "inflated."Bleach manga; Chapter 124 #'Hirenkyaku Augmentation:' The Flying Screen Step technique is much faster, allowing Uryū to get a shot on Captain Kurotsuchi with relative ease. Using Hirenkyaku in conjunction with their augmented arrows, a Quincy in their Letzt Stil becomes a deadly opponent to all but the most powerful opponents/threats, as they are now at least stronger than a captain.Bleach manga; Chapter 125 Drawbacks The Letzt Stil is a double-edged sword, as no human body is capable of handling the immense power that it provides. After a short period of use, the Quincy's body will forcibly seal itself off from all spiritual power as a measure of self-preservation, effectively robbing the Quincy of their abilities. The Letzt Stil is only used as a last resort, because even though it is possible to regain Quincy powers afterward, the process is exceedingly dangerous.Bleach manga; Chapter 124 References Navigation Category:Important Terms Category:Techniques Category:Quincy